


Grophet's Gambit - Gone

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: The captain takes off, leaving the crew behind.





	Grophet's Gambit - Gone

The starport seemed impossibly large and quiet without the Gambit parked within, the stillness filling the cavernous space. So he’d really left after all, just like that. Kazta had a difficult time accepting this as true; though she may not know the captain very well, she had known plenty like him. And she had never known one to run away when the odds seemed long. But even Shani had said that he’d seemed different after his capture, the others had noticed it too. Was it enough to spook him, make him want to give up the life of a privateer and take it easy somewhere on some warm beach? Kazta couldn’t say for sure. She though, certainly, that he’d be back once he’d had some time to cool off and clear his head. But for now, they still had a mission to do. They’d solve the problem of how to get out of this sandpit later, after that was taken care of.

Her head still felt fuzzy and her mouth dry from the night before. The little restaurant above the stronghold had started serving food for them, and the sweet fruity drinks there were deceptively strong. It wasn’t until Kazta stood up to go to the showers that she realized just how strong, and knew she’d regret it the next day. Normally she didn’t have much to drink; she hated the feeling of losing control and not being alert. Hangovers weren’t so great, either. She remembered talking with Son Nal, the strange man who always covered his face. Kazta wasn’t sure just yet what to think of him, but he’d sworn to stay behind and help with the mission, even though the captain had offered for them to follow him. She had to at least respect him for that, and he worried that Shani might have followed after the captain — but he’d taken off before she even noticed. Kazta did note that she was acting a bit strange, she’d inquired about joining up with the Republic army, which was just about the last thing that Kazta expected from her. Was she really thinking about it, or was there some other agenda she was getting at? Either way, Kazta thought she’d make a decent soldier. She was skilled and a good shot, and she wouldn’t take any nonsense from her squadmates. Kazta had also thought Em would have followed the captain, they were together after all, as she understood. But she’d been just as insistent about staying to help the people of Tatooine, no doubt because it was once her home. How could he have just left her behind? He’d return for her, wouldn’t he?

The jedi swore to fulfill their mission too — the older one, anyway. Kazta had her doubts about the younger one. He was polite and eager, but far too easily distracted by the girl that he was sparring with. A moment’s hesitation in the face of a sith would be more than enough to bring his end. Kazta had seen a lot of recruits like him, he’d just need to learn to focus. Of course, being under fire had a way of teaching that lesson quickly, but she didn’t want to see anyone else get hurt. She’d spoken to the older one — his name was Serroz, she finally learned. He told her that he’d spent a lot of time with soldiers. That didn’t surprise her, many of their operations had a jedi or two along, but they usually kept to themselves. Serroz said that he enjoyed talking to the soldiers, getting to know the people he’d be fighting beside. That was important, certainly. The more you knew and trusted your fellow soldiers, the better you’d work together, better be able to anticipate their actions or what could go wrong. She told him a lot, probably more than she should have — about her little pet orokeet at home, and suggested that he get a pet of his own. The jedi were forbidden to have attachments to people, but surely a little furry animal was allowed? Maybe they’d find something for sale at the market, when they went to look at clothes. And she also told him about the students that had been staying at her house. From what he said, she got the idea they were maybe not supposed to be there. But she couldn’t blame them for being reluctant to go back, to where they’d seen their temple bombed and their fellow students killed. Still, she promised she’d call them when she had the time. They could get back to their training and she could have her extra room back.

She stopped by the medic room to have a look at Kif, too. He was awake, doing something on a datapad, and didn’t really look in the mood for talking. She figured she’d just let the people who knew what they were doing handle it.


End file.
